Assassin
by Stormchaser4ever
Summary: An Assassin threatens the Duke houses of Pandora. The Pandora officials must find the culprit before he strikes.  Rated M for violence, blood, and swearing. Introducing my OC : D
1. Prolouge

Assassin

Prologue

Duke Reanski was in the study of his mansion. It was a large room with several bookcases, a desk in the right corner and a black, leather red-trimmed chair was placed next to an elegant fireplace. Duke Reanski sat in the black chair with a book in his hand. He listened to the crackling of the fire as he read. Just as he was about to turn the page, he heard a loud thud come from the hallway. The Duke looked up from his book and stood up. Placing the book on the seat of the chair, he walked to the door.

Opening the door, Duke Reanski peeked his head out and looked out into the hallway. At the end of the long hallway was what looked like a man on the floor. Recognizing the man as one of his servants, Duke Reanski ran down the hall. When he reached the man he stopped in his tracks. The servant laid on his side, blood pooling from a nasty gash in his neck onto the beige carpeted floor. Duke Reanski covered his mouth with his hand, the copper smell of blood becoming too unbearable for him.

He then heard a scream come from what sounded like one of the guest rooms. The Duke made his way around the corpse, careful not to step in the blood, and ran down the hall. As he turned the corner, he ran into another of his servants. "S-sir," the servant stuttered before falling forward. Duke Reanski caught him and laid him down on the floor. The servant had what appeared to be two stab wounds in his chest. "S-sir," the servant choked, crimson blood dripping from his mouth.

"What happened?"

"H-he was t-too fast… I t-tried to… stop him. H-he killed Tay-lor. S-sir… you must… get away," the servant said weakly, coughing up more blood.

"Hang on! I will get you help."

"G-get out… now," the servant said urgently before his body went limp.

The Duke bowed his head and then looked up angrily, '_What the hell is going on here!_' Duke Reanski got up and continued down the hallway. The dying words of his servant echoed in his head. There was no way he'd leave and let the rest of his servants get slaughtered. Halfway down the hall, he stopped by an oak door on the right side. He looked around, then cautiously opened the door. He quickly crossed the threshold, closing the door behind him. He traversed the room and shuffled through a nightstand that sat by his king sized bed. In the drawer, Duke Reanski found his pistol and ammunition. He loaded the firearm with shaky hands. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself as he finished loading the pistol and snapped the rotary barrel back into place.

The Duke turned around and then heard another muffled scream. '_What's going on here,_' he thought to himself as he made his way to the door slowly. He peeked his head out and looked quickly down both ends of the hall. Satisfied no one lurked on either end, Duke Reanski stepped out into the hallway and continued down it. He turned the next corner and saw another servant. He had his back to the wall and his head hanging forward. Blood stained the white wall behind him. Duke Reanski felt the servant for a pulse but found none. '_Damn, how can this person kill so quickly,_' he thought to himself as he continued down the hall. The gun flet heavy in his hand and he tried to control his nerves.

He stopped midway down the next hall by a door labeled kitchen in bronze. He slowly opened the door and stepped inside. His breath caught in his throat at the sight. One cook was on the floor, blood staining his white uniform as well as the light grey floor. Another was bent over the marble counter, throat nearly cut through. A third lay half out of a potato bin, a cleaver next to him, as if he tried to defend himself. A fourth was lying on the opposite end of the kitchen on his chest. He had multiple stab wounds that dyed the whole back of his uniform red. Pots and pans lay in disarray on the floor and counters. The white walls had a numerous amount of blood splatters everywhere.

Feeling nauseous at the sight, the Duke quickly left the room and shut the door behind him. He leaned against the door with his eyes shut, breathing hard. His body trembled with fear and sadness. '_Who would do such a thing,_' his mind screamed. Hearing footsteps, his eyes shot open and he looked around. He held his breath and listened intently. The sound was coming from the end of the hallway to the left. He held the gun close to his body and readied himself. Suddenly one of his servants came around from around the bend. Both men let out a surprised scream and jumped.

"Sir!"

"Terry, you're still alive," the Duke said, relieved that he hadn't shot him.

"Yes sir, I heard screaming. What's going on? Everyone is dead," Terry exclaimed visibly shaking.

The Duke put his gun in his robe pocket and walked up to the young servant. "Is there anyone else alive in this mansion that you've seen?"

"N-no sir… everyone's dead. There's blood everywhere. J-Justin. You should have seen him sir.. H-his head.. It was… down the hall," Terry said in a state of shock and horrour.

Duke Reanski grabbed the servant by his shoulders and shook him. "Get hold of yourself! Let's try and get out of here.

Terry looked at the Duke, tears in his eyes, "Everyone's gone, They're all dead and we're next."

"Look, we need to get out of here. In order to do that, you need to pull yourself together. Do you understand?" Terry wiped his eyes and nodded. "Good, now come on," Duke Reanski said as he lead the way down the hall. As they walked down the next hallway, the Duke asked, "Did you happen to see who did this?"

"No, I was in my room when I heard the screams. I went to investigate and found everyone dead." They then heard footsteps coming closer. "D-did you hear that sir?"

"I did," Duke Reanski said stopping in his tracks, "it sounded like it came from behind us." They both exchanged uneasy glances and then turned around. At the end of the hall stood a large, black dog. It had dark purple stripes on its legs and big, red glowing eyes. It's claws were colored purple and razor sharp.

"What the hell is that thing," Terry shouted in terror.

"I think it's a chain," the Duke answered astonished, "but whose chain is it? I've never seen it before. It can't be a trump!" The chain growled and then charged at them. "Run," Duke Reanski shouted as he turned and fled. As he turned the corner, he heard a blood-curdling scream. The Duke stopped halfway down the hall. Looking behind him, he saw the chain standing at the end of the hall, covered in blood. "Oh, God!"

The Duke grabbed his gun and aimed it at the chain. He tried to steady his shaking hands and prepared to fire. He pulled the trigger and missed. The chain growled and charged at Duke Reanski. Scared the Duke dropped his gun and turned to run away. Before he could move, he felt sharp claws dig into his back. He let out a cry and fell forward, landing on his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting when he heard footsteps. The Duke opened his eyes to see a dark brown boot in front of his face.

The Duke looked up to see a man looking down at him. He was dressed in a red silk shirt and black pants. Over his red shirt, he wore a black trench coat and a white ruffled scarf around his neck. "Well, well, what have we here," he said, flicking his black, shaggy hair with a white gloved hand.

"Who are you? What do you want," the Duke asked struggling to free himself of the chain holding him down.

"Who I am is none of your concern, buddy," the man said coolly as he put his foot on Duke Reanski's shoulder. "What you should worry about… is begging for your life."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why," the man asked then laughed. He pulled out a gun and aimed it at the Duke's head, "Because I've been hired to kill you. Any last words?"

"Please! Please, don't kill me! I'll give you anything you want. Who ever is paying you, I'll double it," Duke Reanski exclaimed on the verge of hysterics.

The man laughed and said, "Boy this is so much fun!"

The Duke looked up and said, "What?"

"It's all a prank buddy! I'm not going to kill you!"

"Really?"

"Nope, just kidding," the man said and then pulled the trigger.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is chapter one^^ I hope you all enjoy^^**

**

* * *

**

Lady Shelly walked down the hallway of the Rainsworth mansion. She was dressed in an elegant purple dress with white lace trimming the bottom. She wore white heels and her long, light brown hair was held back with beautiful, sparkling pins. As she turned the corner, she saw Reim standing at the end of the hall. Reim was dressed in his usual Pandora Headquarters uniform, and was the servant to Duke Rufus Barma, a long time friend of her and her mother. "Reim," Lady Shelly said as she approached him.

"Yes Lady Shelly," Reim asked turning his attention to her.

"Have you seen Sharon? I've been looking for her all morning."

"I think she's out back with Xerxes," Reim answered, "do you want me to go get her."

"No, it's alright. Thank you, Reim," Lady Shelly said smiling. Reim returned the smile and bowed his head. Lady Shelly turned left at the end of the hall and continued down the next one toward the back door. She opened the door and walked out onto the wooden, back patio. The sun hung low in the sky and a cool breeze swept across the Cherry Blossom trees and grass. She looked around the yard, and then heard a splash followed by laughing. She followed the sound to the nearby pond. There she found her daughter, Sharon, sitting on the grass laughing, and in the water was her servant, Xerxes Break.

Sharon was dressed in a pink dress with white lace running from her collar to the bottom and white lace3 on her short, puffy sleeves. Her light brown hair was in a pony tail held back by a hair tie with a red rose on it. Sharon looked up and then noticed her mother. "Hi, mom!"

"What's going on here," Lady Shelly asked.

"We were playing a game. We had to jump across the rocks in the pond and Break slipped," Sharon explained laughing.

"Are you okay," Lady Shelly asked Break, who was still sitting in the pond. He was dressed in a purple, silk shirt with ruffles on the neck and cuffs. He had a black, ruffled scarf around his neck and a white and black stripe ran down the front of the shirt. He had black, shin-high pants on and wore white boots. His periwinkle-white hair hung over the left side of his face and shagged down to his shoulders.

"I'm just fine, Shelly-sama," Break answered as he stood up.

Lady Shelly smiled and turned back to her daughter. "Sharon, I need to speak with you."

"Okay," Sharon said as she got up.

"Lady Shelly," Reim said as he walked up, "this letter just came in for you."

"Thank you Reim," Lady Shelly said as he handed her the envelope, "come on Sharon."

Reim watched Lady Shelly and Sharon leave and then turned his attention to Break, who was walking out of the pond. "Xerxes, what were you doing in the pond?"

"Ouji-sama and I were playing a game," Break said as he wrung out his shirt ends.

"In the pond?"

"No, we had to jump across the rocks in the pond and I slipped," Break explained.

"You didn't happen to kill the fish in there by landing on them, did you?"

Break laughed and said, "Don't worry Reim… I didn't kill your pet fish.

"I don't have a pet fish!"

Break raised an eyebrow, "Oh? You mean the fish you named isn't your fish?"

"Shut up," Reim growled.

"My my, such a temper," Break said smiling and waving his hand. He then took out a lollipop and said, "Here, have some candy. It'll make you happy. It's a little wet from the pond, but it's still good."

Reim rolled his eyes and said, "Go dry off before you catch something."

"Like your pet fish?"

"Enough with the fish," Reim shouted and then cleared his throat, "by the way, there's going to be a meeting at Pandora headquarters tonight. Are you going to go?"

Before Break could answer, one of the Rainsworth servants ran up. "Break, Lady Shelly wishes to see you."

Break nodded and then pushed Reim into the pond. Reim sat up and a fish on his head. "What the hell," Reim exclaimed.

"I thought you'd like to see your pet fish. It seems it's happy to see you," Break laughed as the fish flailed on Reim's light brown hair.

"Damn you Xerxes," Reim shouted as Break ran off toward the mansion.

The servant looked from the fish to Reim, cleared his throat and asked, "Is that your pet fish?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

Sharon exited her mother's room and ran down the hallway. As she turned the corner, she ran right into Break. Break caught her before she fell and asked, "Ouji-sama?"

"Oh, sorry Break," Sharon said, "what are you doing here? Your hair isn't dry yet."

"Your mother asked to speak with me," Break said. "Why were you running down the hallway?"

"It's nothing," Sharon said and then ran past him.

Break blinked and watched Sharon turn the corner. He heard footsteps behind him. "Sharon," Lady Shelly called as she rounded the corner.

Break turned and asked, "Shelly-sama?"

"Did you happen to see Sharon?"

"Yes, she just ran off around the bend," Break answered as Lady Shelly walked up to him, and let out a sigh. Break looked from where Sharon disappeared to Lady Shelly and asked, "Something the matter, Shelly-sama?"

"I received a letter from one of the Duke households. Sharon didn't take the news too well," Lady Shelly said. "It seems a nephew of the Barma house requested a date with Sharon. I thought that she would be happy with the news. Would you be able to do me a favour, Xerxes?" Break nodded and Lady Shelly asked, "Can you speak with Sharon about this?" Lady Shelly then smiled and said, "She seems to be able to open up to you."

Break returned the smile and said, "Yes, Shelly-sama."

Lady Shelly pat his shoulder and said, "Thank you." Break nodded and Lady Shelly headed back to her room.

* * *

Sharon sat in her room on her bed, staring at the beige carpeted floor. She sighed and pulled her legs onto the pink comforter and folded her hands in her lap. There then was a soft knock on the door. Sharon let out a sigh and said, "Who is it?"

"May I come in," Break's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Yes," Sharon said and Break opened the door. He entered, closed the door behind him and walked up to Sharon. "What's wrong, Sharon," Break asked as he sat on the edge of her bed, facing her.

"I'm guessing my mother already told you," Sharon answered in a gloomy tone.

"She did and why would you be upset? I was sure you'd be jumping for joy." Sharon sighed and Break looked at her in confusion. "Sharon?"

"I don't know. I want to be excited but I'm nervous."

"Nervous? Why?"

"It's the fact that I don't even know him. All my mother told me was that he was a nephew of the Barma house," Sharon explained. She let out a sigh and said, "I don't even know if I really want to go.'

"It's alright to be nervous. Everyone gets nervous about a lot of things," Break said.

Sharon bowed her head, "Sure, Break."

Break looked at her and said, "It's true." Sharon sighed and Break lifted her chin up. "It is true, Sharon. Even I got nervous."

"Really?"

Break smiled warmly and said, "Yes. I was nervous the first time I was in a duel." Break laughed and said, "I can count numerous times I have been afraid. That time I remember shaking with fear."

"You," Sharon asked amazed and shocked. "But you're so talented when you train Oz-sama. You seem so fearless."

Break smiled and said, "I may be 'fearless' now but I wasn't when I first started out. You see, all people feel nervous at some point in their life. To become fearless, as you say, you have to overcome what makes you nervous. I'm sure that you'll do fine."

Sharon smiled, blushing slightly. "You think so?"

"I do, Sharon."

"Um, Break? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Would you mind accompanying me tomorrow?"

"Accompany you," Break repeated, "why?"

"I would feel more comfortable if you came with me tomorrow," Sharon explained. She looked at him and said, "You wouldn't mind would you?"

"I wouldn't mind. I'll go with you," Break said.

Sharon smiled and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Xerk-nii!"

Break smiled and hugged her back. "Well, I think I better go hide for the rest of the day," Break said as he stood up.

"Why," Sharon asked and then heard a knock on the door.

"Xerxes! I know you're in there," Reim shouted from the other side of the door, "come out! It's an emergency!"

Sharon walked over to the door and opened it. Standing in the doorway was Reim, dripping wet. "Reim? Why are you all wet?"

"Ah, Reim! Did you enjoy your swim," Break asked, joining Sharon by the door.

"Shut up. There's an emergency!"

Break saw that Reim was not fooling around and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Duke Reanski has been murdered!"


	3. Chapter 2

_**Well, finally after another exciting adventure of writer's block and staring at my computer screen, I finally updated the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy^^**_

* * *

Pandora's officials all were seated in a large room at their headquarter building. The walls were painted off-white with a mahogany carpet. In the centre of the room was a long, oak table. Above the table, hung an elegant chandelier that sparkled from the light of the room. The officials were all seated at the table. Some were looking through papers in front of them, while others spoke to each other in hushed whispers.

Duke William cleared his throat to get the attention of everyone seated. He was dressed in a white, ruffled shirt with a light blue ruffled scarf. He wore white pants and tall black boots. "As you all know, tragedy has struck one of the Duke houses. Duke Reanski has been murdered. This has come to be quite a shock to Pandora and something must be done. Who was the one who discovered the body," Duke William asked as he gazed around the table.

"I did," Duke Barma spoke up. He was dressed in a white shirt with a black collar to mid shoulder with yellow trim. A white long, detachable jacket with yellow trim hung from mid arm. He wore black pants and white boots. He had long, red hair and dull grey eyes. "Duke Reanski was supposed to come to Pandora to discuss something with me yesterday morning. When he did not show, I went over to see if something was wrong. I found him and his servants dead."

"There was no servant left alive? No one escaped," Duke Jameson asked from across the table. He was dressed in a white ruffled shirt with a red ruffled scarf. He wore white pants and white shin-high boots. His blonde long hair was brushed neatly behind his ears.

"No, and if a servant managed to escape, they haven't come forward," Duke Barma answered in a cool tone.

"How can someone kill so many people without being caught himself," Duke Zacharian questioned shaking his head. He was dressed in a black ruffled shirt with a white ruffled scarf. He wore black pants with tall white boots. "It's impossible," he said, flipping his white hair from his face. "How can there be so many servants and not one of them could apprehend the suspect?"

"We believe it may have been someone Duke Reanski had known," Duke William said.

"Preposterous," Duke Jameson spat, "Duke Reanski did not have any enemies!"

"There is another thing we must take into consideration," Duke Barma said, "that he died at the hands of an assassin."

"An assassin," one Pandora official exclaimed.

"Impossible," Duke Jameson disagreed, "an assassin? There is no way an assassin could pull off such a feat. He would have been caught by a couple of Duke Reanski's servants surely!"

"Not necessarily," Duke Barma said calmly, "if an assassin is involved."

"What do you mean," Duke Zacharian asked.

"If the assassin is highly trained, he could pull it off easily."

"he has a point," another Pandora official said from across the table from Duke William.

"What is to be done about this murder," Duke Zacharian asked, folding his hands on the table.

"We will investigate and find the murderer. Once found, we shall apprehend him," Duke William said simply, looking around the table.

"How will we be able to find him? He left nothing of value at the murder," Duke Ricardo spoke up. He was dressed in a red ruffled shirt with a white ruffled scarf. He wore a white jacket, red pants and white tall boots.

"Maybe there is something we missed at the murder. This, gentlemen, should be Pandora's top priority right now. We must find this assassin."

* * *

Sharon groaned as she looked out the stagecoach window at the passing trees. Break looked across the coach at her and asked, "Are you all right, Ouji-sama?"

Sharon looked at Break and said, "Yes. I'm just nervous, that's all."

Break let out a laugh and said, "You are still nervous? I thought Ouji-sama was into romance."

Sharon blushed then hit Break on the head with a paper fan. "It's not funny, Break!" break rubbed his head and Sharon said in a soft voice, "Do you think he'll like me?"

Break blinked and asked, "Why do you say that?"

Sharon looked at the floor, listening to the clicking of the horse hooves. "I don't know." Before Break could say a word, the coach came to a stop. Sharon looked up and said, "We must be here! Come on, Break!" Break looked at her amazed at her sudden mood change. He got up, opened the coach door and stepped out of the stagecoach. He extended his hand and helped Sharon out of the coach. "Wow! This place is beautiful!"

The building was a large, three-story mansion painted beige. The roof was grey, with painted towers and flying buttresses'. A set of stairs led up to the brown, thick wooden doors at the entrance. "Well, well. Look who's here."

Sharon and Break turned to see Duke Barma walk up. "Hello, Duke Barma," Sharon said, curtsying to him.

"Sharon Rainsworth," Duke Barma bowed. He then asked, "Would you mind if I borrowed your servant for a moment? I have something to ask him."

"Not at all," Sharon said smiling.

Duke Barma returned the smile and then motioned for Break to follow him. They walked toward the side of the mansion quietly until Duke Barma came to a stop and faced Break. "As Reim must have told you, Duke Reanski and his entire staff have been murdered. You wouldn't know anything about it would you, Kevin Ragnerd," Duke Barma asked, a sly smile creeping across his face.

Break raised an eyebrow and then let out a laugh. "I don't know anything more than you do, retarded ahoge Duke."

Duke Barma glared at Break and then composed himself. "Well, since you did not show yourself at the meeting, I might as well fill you in."

* * *

Sharon stood in front of the mansion, looking in the direction Break and Duke Barma had went. "You must be Sharon."

Sharon jumped and turned around. Behind her stood a young man. He was dressed in a white silk shirt with a red ruffled scarf. He wore black pants with shin-high black boots. He had unruly, shaggy black hair and dazzling blue eyes. Taken aback at his appearance, Sharon blushed and asked, "Yes, I am Sharon. How do you know my name?"

The man smiled warmly and said, "I'm the one who sent the letter to meet you. My name's Richard. You can call me Rikki for short."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Rikki."

"Like wise," Rikki said then extended his hand, "you want to go for a walk with me?"

"I'd love to," Sharon said and then took his hand.

* * *

"An assassin, eh," Break questioned.

"That is what makes the most sense," Duke Barma said. "Pandora has dropped all current missions to find the murderer." Duke Barma looked from the scenery to Break and sighed. "It would be best to work together on this. Pandora wants to find the assassin before he strikes again."

Break nodded and said, "That would be a good idea. If you'll excuse me Duke Barma, I must return to Sharon."

"Very well," Duke Barma said, "I will inform you if anything comes up in the investigation."

"I shall do the same," Break said and then turned. He followed the stone path back to the front of the mansion. He looked around to find Sharon gone. '_I wonder where she got off to,_' Break thought to himself. He walked toward the other side of the mansion. The sun hung low in the sky and a cool breeze blew making the nearby trees sway. As he reached the corner of the mansion he heard what sounded like crying. Break looked down the side of the mansion and his breath caught in his throat. By the tree line, a few yards away, was Sharon and a young man. The man had Sharon by the shoulders and was shaking her.

"I told you to shut up," the man shouted. Break felt an uncontrollable rage build up inside him. He saw the man roughly shake her again and Break bolted toward them. "I said shut up," Rikki exclaimed at Sharon. Suddenly, Rikki felt a strong hand grip his shirt. "What the hell," Rikki growled and then was pushed to the ground.

"What the hell were you doing to her!"

"Like it's any of your business," Rikki said as he rose to his feet. "We were having a friendly chat. It would be best if you didn't interfere," Rikki said coldly. "Who are you anyway?"

"I am her servant. Don't you lay a hand on her ever again!"

"Who's going to stop me, you. What are you going to do? Hit me with your cane," Rikki asked and laughed. "You think you are so righteous, don't you? Let me tell you something," Rikki said as he took a step toward Break, "you have no right to tell me what I can do. If I want to shake her like a maraca then I can? She's just some stupid girl!"

"Don't you dare speak of Sharon like that," Break said, anger dripping from every word.

Rikki's eyes narrowed, "I think you need to learn your place. You're little lady here seems to have forgotten to teach you a few things." Rikki cracked his knuckles, "Just watch, missy, I'll teach you how to train a servant properly!"

"Break! It's alright," Sharon pleaded, "please!"

"It's not alright, Ouji-sama."

"Maybe you should listen to her," Rikki said in a dangerous tone, "or else."

"Break!"

"It looks like you're going to need a new servant," Rikki laughed.

"Please, I don't want you to get-"

Break looked back at Sharon. "I'm sorry Ouji-sama. I will not leave," Break said then looked back at Rikki. "No one gets away with hurting you. No one."

"Dude, I didn't even hurt her! Jeeze," Rikki said, as he put his hands on his hips and pouted.

"Shaking her isn't hurting her!"

"Not the last time I checked buddy."

"Let me be the judge of that," Break snapped.

"Break," Sharon said amazed. She had rarely seen him mad, let alone this angry.

Rikki laughed, "How noble of you. I happen to be excellent swordsman. It will be such a shame to kill you, but you _do_ need to be taught a lesson. I'll be with you in a moment hon." Rikki then lunged with his sword at Break. Break jumped out of the way and blocked Rikki's next swing with his cane. He pushed Rikki back and quickly flipped a latch on his cane. Break then drew a sword from his cane and Rikki smiled darkly, "Well, well. It seems you're quite a crafty individual. This is going to be fun." Rikki swung his sword and Break blocked with his own. "Very good, but I don't play fair," Rikki said and then swiftly kicked Break. Break stumbled backward and slammed against a tree. From the impact, Break dropped his sword.

"Break! Look out," Sharon exclaimed.

Break looked up and ducked as Rikki's sword hit the wood where his head had been. Break dodged another swing, and grabbed a piece of wood. He blocked another swing with the wood and managed to push Rikki back. Break then grabbed Rikki's arm and twisted it behind his back. "Think you're cleaver? Try this," Rikki growled then, using all his weight, slammed Break into a tree. Rikki then thrust his elbow repeatedly into Break's stomach until Break doubled over and fell to his knees. "Ha! You're weak," Rikki gloated. "Now watch, Sharon. This'll be great." Rikki raised his sword and smiled sadistically.

"Don't! Leave him alone," Sharon shouted, tears running down her face. She got up and ran at Rikki.

"Sharon," Break exclaimed as he grabbed his sword, got to his feet and ran at her.

Rikki then smiled at Sharon and swung his sword at her. Break managed to push her out of the way, and felt a searing hot pain in his arm as Rikki's blade sliced it. "Wow, you're stupid. You did just as I thought you would," Rikki laughed. Break then spun as Rikki raise his sword again. Rikki brought the sword down only for it to hit the metal of Break's sword. Rikki, caught off guard, was easily pushed to the ground, his sword flying from his hand. "What the hell?"

Break looked down at Rikki, his sword pointed at his chest. "Do you think I'd let you harm her? I'd be prepared to die protecting Sharon and I have no intention of going easy," Break said, anger in his voice.

"Big words for a lousy servant. If you're so tough, why don't you kill me," Rikki taunted.

"I won't kill you. The only thing I want is for you to apologize and promise not to go near her again."

"Like I will," Rikki laughed, "there's no way I will." Before Break could react, Rikki jumped up. Moving fast, Rikki spun and kicked Break in the stomach. Rikki then ran toward the trees yelling, "Gotcha sucker! See ya!"

Just as Break was about to give chase, he felt a hand grab his arm. He turned to see Sharon holding him back. "Let it go, Break." She looked down at his arm and asked, "Are you okay?"

"It's just a scratch," Break said and then looked at her intently. He placed a hand on her delicate face and asked, "Are you all right, Sharon?"

Sharon's eyes watered and she shook her head. She then collapsed into Break's arms, crying. Break held her close to him and rubbed her back soothingly. "What was all the racket," Duke Barma asked as he walked up. He looked down at Break and Sharon, "What happened?"

"I found your nephew yelling and shaking her."

Duke Barma looked down at Break confused. "Nephew? I don't have a nephew."


	4. Chapter 3

Rikki walked through the woods dusting off his clothes as he went and cursing under his breath. "What the hell was with that guy! It's like he wasn't even human much less a lame excuse for a servant!" Rikki let out a sigh and then groaned, "Plus I just had this shirt washed! Now I'm going to have to wash it again!" He stopped in his tracks, took a deep breath to calm himself and then let it out. '_Just calm down. Think of happier things.. Like the next assignment._' After he calmed his temper a bit before taking it out on the next living thing to cross his path, Rikki began to walk again. As he vaulted onto a fallen tree, he heard what sounded like rustling in the brush. He squat down and listened intently, not making so much as a breath sound. The noise was coming from the right and was getting closer by the minute. Rikki looked around and then spotted a branch not far from his head. He jumped up, grabbing the limb and swung himself up onto it. He then stood up and backed against the trunk of the tree. He pulled out a knife from his back pocket and waited in the shadows of the tree leaves.

Duke Jameson walked through the brush, fighting his way as a piece of his clothing got caught up on a bramble. "Where is that idiot. He was supposed to be here an hour ago. What is taking him so long!" He exclaimed as he pulled free, the cloth tearing from it's owner. "Shit! My new shirt!" Jameson hissed to himself, examining the damaged sleeve of his silk shirt. As he was looking at the horrour that was once his sleeve, he heard a loud thud from behind him. Before he had the chance to even look up, the Duke could feel the cold steel of a knife pressing gently, but firmly against his throat. "What the-!" Jameson shouted, fear evident in his voice.

"Kind of stupid to be walking around with no protection Duke."

"Richard you son of a bitch!" Duke Jameson exclaimed, fear replaced by sheer anger. He turned and gave his attacked a rough shove away from him. "What the hell is in your head! You better mind who you sneak up on!"

"As should you Duke Jameson," Rikki said with a smirk, "you should know better than to sneak up on me. You might lose that pretty head of yours."

Duke Jameson's eyes narrowed and he growled, "You cut that banter right this instant!"

"Okay okay. Someone is cranky." Rikki smiled and flipped his knife and stuck it back in its holder on his right leg.

The Duke cleared his throat and then looked at Rikki with somewhat unease. "What happened to your clothing?"

Rikki looked back down at his dirt-stained shirt almost painfully and looked back up. "That stupid Rainsworth's servant did this to my nice clean shirt! I should send the cleaning bill to that moron. It was one of my favourite shirts too." Rikki complained, re-dusting the shirt, hoping in vain that it would come clean with simple brushing.

Duke Jameson rolled his eyes and grabbed Rikki by the shirt collar. "Will you stop that! We have more important matters than whether or not your shirt is tidy!" Rikki gave him a cold glare, making the Duke's own cold look falter in fear. Jameson let go of Rikki and he took a step back. "Anyway I need to speak with you at once."

"About?" Rikki asked as he took a seat on a nearby rock and put his chin in his hand.

Duke Jameson was momentarily shocked at the sudden attitude change and then continued. "I need to speak with you about that assignment yesterday."

"What about it?"

"What about it," Jameson repeated astonished, "you massacred everyone in the building! There's a big buzz going around Pandora about it! Duke Barma is suggesting that an assassin was the culprit!"

"So? He's right about that," Rikki chuckled.

"Couldn't you have left SOME people alive! You were only supposed to take out Duke Reanski and that was all!"

Rikki yawned and then said, "Hey look. You asked me to do a job, so I did it."

Duke Jameson took a breath to keep his composure before he decked the younger man and asked, "Why didn't you just kill the duke and not every single person you came across?"

"They got in the way. So what. The job is done and no one knows who did it. You gotta learn to calm down before you have a heart attack." Rikki said with a sigh and waved the whole mess off. Duke Jameson let out a sigh. He knew he was right and no one had suspected anything but an assassin. No names, no identity, no problems. Jameson grabbed a long envelope from the inside of his coat and handed it to Rikki. "What's this?"

"Your pay and another assignment."

Rikki groaned. "How many times do I have to tell you duke I'm-"

"Jameson."

Rikki blinked and then shrugged. "Okay fine Jameson. How many times do I have to tell you JAMESON that I don't need to be paid. I just do it for the sheer pleasure of it." He opened the envelope, took out a piece of paper and some photos and tossed the envelope back at the duke, who juggled it to keep the money from falling out. He watched quietly as Rikki opened the letter and read the document, looking at the photos in between reading, carefully. He then stood, re-folded the letter and stuck it, along with the photos in his pocket. "So how do you want this one?"

"I would prefer you don't go slaughter happy and just do away with the target." Jameson said and added, "I want this to be an in and out mission."

"Okay. So when do you want this assignment of your pulled off?"

"Tonight," Jameson said and Rikki did a double take.

"Tonight?" Rikki asked somewhat taken aback.

"Yes, I wish it to be done as soon as possible. Are you not feeling up to it? Because if you're not, I'll find someone else."

"Oh no, I'll do it but I don't see what the big rush is." Rikki said and then received a glare from Duke Jameson. "Then again, it's none of my business so I guess I should go change and be off then."

Duke Jameson watched as Rikki continued walking and let out a sigh. '_Please don't screw this one up._'

* * *

Reim walked down the hallof the Rainsworth mansion. After Break and Sharon had returned, Sharon had spent most of the time in her room while Break had kept to himself. As he walked past a room, he found the door open a crack and he stopped cocking his head. '_What is this door doing open?_' Reim thought to himself as he pushed the door open wider. Inside the room was darkening as the sun was beginning to set, casting shadows about. Reim surveyed the room and then was about to close the door when he noticed Break sitting out by a table on the balcony. Reim entered the room and closed the door behind him. He then crossed the room and stood in the balcony doorway, looking down at his friend. Break had his chin in his hand and stirred a cup of tea absent mindedly. Reim even doubted if the man had even heard him enter the room. "Xerxes?" Reim asked and the older man slightly jumped.

Break looked up at Reim and said, "Oh Reim. I didn't see you there. I do believe you have heard of knocking?"

Reim took a seat in the chair across from Break and said somewhat flatly, "Well now you know the feeling when you pop out from under tables or from cabinets, scaring me to death." Break chuckled at this and as he continued to stir his tea, not looking up from the tablecloth. Reim watched him silently and then spoke up. "Is something troubling you?"

"No. I am not troubled at all. What makes you say that?"

Reim sighed and said, "Look Xerxes. I have known you for a long time. Long enough to know when something is bothering you. You have been quiet and looking troubled ever since you returned from Duke Barma's mansion."

Break let out a light sigh and said, "I messed up."

"You messed up? What are you speaking of?"

Break set both of his hands down on the table and said again firmly, without looking up, "I messed up."

"What are you talking about? What happened today?" Reim asked, looking at Break confusion.

"Ouji-sama was attacked by the man she was supposed to go on a date with when I wasn't present. I should have known not to leave her side to speak with that idiot duke. I am such a fool." Break explained balling the tablecloth in his fists.

"Attacked? Is she all right?" Reim asked alarmed.

"She said she was fine and that he did not lay a hand on her. When I got there he was shaking her roughly and she was crying." Break continued, his face both depressed and irate. "I let that man make her cry."

"But if you were speaking with Duke Barma, then how could you have known?"

"I should have. I went with her to make sure she was comfortable and-" Break stopped, looking like he was ready to throw the teacup and contents off the balcony in sheer anger.

"Xerxes, you can't blame yourself for something that you could not have prevented. If Duke Barma wished to speak with you in private I am guessing, it was not your fault."

"I could have if I stayed by her side like I was supposed to. I let her down."

Reim looked at his friend sadly. He knew that Xerxes cared for Sharon deeply, on almost a parental level. He couldn't stand to see her upset and would sooner die then have harm befall the young Rainsworth. "Xerxes. Please look at me." Break released the tablecloth and looked up at Reim with a defeated expression. "Please do not blame yourself. It wasn't you who harmed her. If anything you saved her from being harmed by that man. I am sure that she is not angry at you in the slightest. So don't beat yourself up over this."

Break regarded Reim quietly, taking in his words and then rose to his feet. "I'm going to go for a walk." Reim watched as the older man headed for the balcony door and then stopped. "Thank you Reim," Break said quietly, loud enough for the younger man to hear and then continued walking.

"You're welcome Xerxes," Reim said and then let out a sigh. He wanted to follow Xerxes but her wouldn't. It was obvious that the man had wanted to be left alone for a while in order to clear things with his mind. Reim rose to his feet and picked up the tea which was now cold, shaking his head. '_Xerxes… you really need to learn to stop blaming yourself._'

"Reim?"

Reim snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at the balcony door. "Lady Shelly-sama?" Reim asked.

"Have you seen Xerxes around? I have not seen him since he and Sharon had returned." Lady Shelly asked stepping onto the balcony.

"He was just here. He said he was going to go for a walk," Reim answered and then asked, "How is Lady Sharon?"

"She has calmed down for now and is sleeping. I feel responsible for making her go on the date in the first place. I cannot imagine how Xerxes must feel after I told him to persuade her into going." Lady Shelly said, a guilty look spreading across her delicate features. "He isn't beating himself up too badly is he?"

Reim let out a sigh and said, "Well you know Xerxes."

"I was afraid of that. When you see him, will you please tell him I wish to speak with him?"

Reim bowed and said, "Certainly Lady Shelly."

Lady Shelly put a hand on Reim shoulder and smiled, "Thank you Reim." She then turned and left the balcony, leaving Reim once again alone with the tea cup. Reim looked at the cup and then at the horizon. Dark clouds were gathering and a strong breeze was starting to pick up.

"I hope you return before the storm Xerxes." Reim said to himself and then left the balcony, closing the door behind him.

* * *

**So sorry for the bloody long wait to those who read this on going story. I had written the next three chapters, including this one, and they got destroyed on my last laptop T~T **

**Reviews are always welcome so are critiques to become a better writer! -epic pose-**


	5. Chapter 4

The head chef of Duke William's house was busy making the evening meal. He stood over the pot and smiled to himself. Ah what a great dinner he would serve the Duke tonight! He could already hear the praise he would receive for being such a great chef. As he continued to stir the pot, daydreaming, a man dressed in a servant's outfit with shaggy hair approached. "What is it you are making?"

"I am making the most amazing stew for Duke William's supper!" The chef replied, smiling and looking up. He then blinked and cocked his head. "I do not recall ever seeing you here."

"Oh, I'm new here," Rikki answered returning the smile with his own. He then looked down at the pot and clicked his tongue. "Well that is a pitiful excuse for a stew."

"What do you mean by-" the chef started and then Rikki snatched the spoon out of his hand. "Hey! What are you doing?"

Rikki dipped the spoon in the pot and blew on the contents before taste-testing it. "Blegh! That is sooo terrible!" Rikki exclaimed, grabbing a napkin and wiping his tongue on it repetitively.

"How dare you! What would a mere servant know about the art of cooking!" The chef demanded, hands on his hips and eyes narrowed.

Rikki stopped what he was doing and cocked his head. "Excuse me? Art? That is something short of hazardous material. But stand back," Rikki said as he straightened and tied his unruly hair back in a short ponytail. "I will help you with this abomination you call a fine art."

The chef watched Rikki roll up his sleeves with his mouth hanging open. How dare this mere servant tell him his cooking was terrible! "I'll have you know that recipe was handed down for generations! "

Rikki stopped tying the apron around his waist and looked at the chef incredulously. "I'm surprised your bloodline has lasted so long." Rikki commented with genuine look of disbelief and shock.

"What do you mean by that! How dare you insult-"

Rikki stuck some of the now dubbed hazardous waste in the chef's mouth, silencing the man instantly. "Quiet now. Watch and learn from a master," Rikki said as he cracked his knuckles and then walked over to the cabinet. He opened it up and scanned the shelves quickly, taking down various bottles of spices and ingredients. He set them all down and lowered the flame on the stove. "First of all, the flame is way too high. You're going to wind up burning half the stuff you make like that."

"But my recipe calls for-"

"Your recipe calls for killing the people you serve." Rikki said matter-of-factly as he read a label and unscrewed the top. He tapped the side of the bottle and stirred as the flakes fell in the pot. He then replaced the cap and did the same with the next bottle. The chef watched quietly, wincing as his beautiful stew was being screwed up by the second.

"Is this necessary? I mean you're just a servant! You may put ingredients Lord William may be allergic to or something."

Rikki looked up and blinked. "Well I'm pretty sure if this doesn't kill him, you shall eventually with your bad choice in career."

The chef straightened at this, starting to feel highly offended by the constant insults being thrown at him and his precious meal. "Look here. I have had enough of your attitude!"

"I get that a lot. I don't know why." Rikki said as he walked away from the pot and searched the cabinets.

The chef followed, "Because you are very rude. How dare you insult me!"

Rikki opened another cabinet and found what he was looking for and smiled. "Found you! Oh and it's not insulting if it's true. I'm just plainly stating facts. If you can't take constructive criticism, then cooking is REALLY not for you. But to be completely honest… you'd be better off not cooking as it is." Rikki walked past the jaw-dropped chef and continued patching up the stew. He took a spoon from a drawer and dipped it into the pot. He blew on the contents and then sipped it. "Eh not there yet. Needs a little more pepper." He grabbed the shaker and tapped it lightly over the pot as he stirred. He then grabbed a fresh spoon and taste-tested it again. "And presto! Done!" Rikki exclaimed turning off the heat on the stove.

The chef looked at Rikki skeptically. "Are you sure that it is-"

Rikki silenced him with a cooled spoonful of stew. "Now tell me what you think."

The chef blinked as he swallowed the contents on the spoon. "This.. this is AMAZING! My goodness! Where did you learn such wonderful stew! You are no mere servant!" The chef exclaimed, eyes sparkling.

Rikki chuckled, bowed and said, "I am but a mere servant with a love for culinary arts."

"But that is too skillful! Where did you go to school?"

Rikki straightened and shook his head. "Never went to school I'm afraid. I just cook for fun."

"But you sir are a prodigy! I have never tasted something so wonderful in my life!"

"Probably because your recipe was passed down for generations." Rikki commented under his breath.

"What was that?"

Rikki smiled and said, "Nothing at all."

"But you must tell me. What is your secret to this masterpiece?" The chef asked as Rikki prepared a bowl for the Duke.

Rikki placed the bowl on a tray and placed silverware along with a cloth napkin on the side of the tray neatly. "My secret?"

"Yes! You must tell!"

"Sorry but that is for me to know and you to not find out for you would destroy it beyond all comprehension." Rikki said as he gave the chef a pat on the shoulder. "Do return to culinary school. That or a cat food factory. Have a good day ol chap."

"Yes sir!" The chef exclaimed not even noticing the fine insult directed to him.

Rikki walked out of the kitchen and down a long hallway. The hall was painted an off white with dark green carpet lit by spacious wall lamps. On the walls were several paintings, mostly of the duke himself. Rikki chuckled to himself and said quietly, "Now now. What a humble man he must be." He continued until he reached the end of the hallway. The doors before him were double oak doors with golden handles and a leaf design stemming from the bottom up. Rikki cocked his head at the door in silent contemplation and said, "What the hell kind of door is this?" '_I can't wait to kill this guy just for his decour and chef's inaptitude..'_ Rikki let out a sigh and took a breath. He then put on a cheery face and opened up the door. The room was a large as a ballroom and was very plain. The floor was maroon carpeted and the walls white. A fireplace sat in the middle of the left hand wall and a huge, red chair with black lining was placed about three feet from it. The rest of the room was bare with a window on the far end and painting of the Duke hanging on the walls. Rikki inwardly groaned. '_Does the narcissism ever end!_'

Duke William looked over at Rikki from his chair and set down a newspaper he had been reading. "And you are?'

"Here to serve you dinner sir. I have picked it up from the chef." Rikki said, giving the duke a bow.

"Ahhh good. Bring it here like a good lad."

'_I'm not your fucking dog you bastard!'_ Rikki shouted in his head but kept the same smile on his face. "Certainly sir." He crossed the room and stopped at the chair, getting a half glare from Duke William.

"On your knees and bow before me you mere servant."

'_Keep it up you asshole.. Just keep it the fuck up.._' Rikki thought as he merely smiled and got on one knee, dreading to do so.

"Good now serve me."

"I'll serve you.. This!" Rikki exclaimed as he pulled out his firearm from the back of his pants, concealed under his shirt. He pointed it at his head and set the tray down.

"Wha- What do you think you're doing! Who are you!"

"First of all… you are an ass. Do you honestly think people WANT you to treat them like poodles? I mean seriously. Second, your decour sucks! I mean a door with vines on it? You live in a jungle man? Third… you are such a narcissist that it makes me wanna puke. Dude you have millions of portraits on your fucking walls! It's sickening! And fourth? I don't have a fourth because you're just annoying to look at."

Duke William's jaw dropped. "How dare you insult me!"

Rikki blinked and looked at the duke like he had been hit with a frying pan on the head. "You care about insults? I have a FIREARM pointed at your head you fucking nut job!"

"Stop swearing at me! You dare not-"

Rikki rolled his eyes and then pulled the trigger, Duke William's brains exploding from the back of his skull, painting the floor and back of the chair. "Now THAT is a better look for you." He flipped him weapon and stuck it back in its proper place. "Now to get out before the idiots come." As he started for the window, he looked down at the tray and let out a whine. He stooped down and picked up the bowl and spoon. "Mustn't let you go to waste now should I?" Rikki said and then escaped out the window.

* * *

Break walked down a woodland path, heading deeper into the woods. He carefully made his way over debris on the ground. Thunder rumbled in the distance and Break looked up at a space between the tall pine trees. The stars were beginning to become covered up by the encroaching black clouds. '_Perhaps I should start heading back. It appears it could rain any moment now._' Just as he turned to head back, he heard something a couple feet ahead. Break followed what sounded like talking and came across a clearing. In the centre, sitting on a rock, was Duke Jameson. '_Duke Jameson? What is he doing here?_'

"Where is that moron! He was supposed to finish the job an hour ago."

Break leaned against a tree, being sure not to be seen and observed the Duke. '_Job? What is he speaking of?_'

"If that guy doesn't come soon.. I'll kill him myself." Duke Jameson growled, bouncing his foot impatiently.

Break pushed off the tree. What ever the Duke was here for, it was obviously no good. He stepped into the clearing, causing the Duke to jump up in surprise. "Why hello there Duke Jameson. What brings you out here at this time?"

Duke Jameson collected himself and then spoke. "I'm just here waiting for a friend. I might ask you the same thing, servant of the Rainsworth."

Break smiled and flapped him sleeve. "I'm just out here for a walk before the storm. I would never imagine a Duke such as yourself to be wandering the woods by himself. Especially since there has been such a horrible crime committed not only two days ago."

"Well you see, I am waiting for my bodyguard."

"I thought you said you were waiting for a friend."

"My bodyguard is my friend. If you will excuse me. I must be going." Duke Jameson turned and headed South out of the clearing. '_Damn that nosy servant! Could he have overheard what I said? Shit! Where is that stupid Richard already!_' The Duke thought to himself in deep concern.

"Yo boss."

Duke Jameson let out a rather high pitched scream and quickly looked to the right. Leaning against a tree was Rikki, waving with a bowl in the other hand. He wore a servant's outfit and looked somewhat like a bellhop reject. "You stupid idiot! Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry.. But your reaction was priceless!" Rikki exclaimed laughing.

Duke Jameson glared death at Rikki and then composed himself. "Where have you been?"

"Taking care of that dumbass Duke.. which he IS taken care of so yeah." Rikki explained and then ate a spoonful of stew.

"And you stopped for food? You were supposed to meet me in that clearing an hour ago!"

"Hey look buddy. I JUST got back and there was no way I was leaving a perfectly cooked meal behind. It would be a waste."

Duke Jameson rolled his eyes and then said, "Look we have some trouble!"

"Trouble? What kind?" Rikki asked as he continued eating the stew.

"Do you remember that servant of the Rainsworth's house?"

"Old fart with a cane? Yeah I do.. idiot owes me for messing up my perfectly good shirt."

"How would you like to pay him back?"

Rikki looked up at the Duke and smiled darkly, dropping the bowl onto the ground. "You got me interested."

"He overhead me talking to myself-" Rikki snorted and Duke Jameson cleared his throat. "Yes I speak with myself now shut it! Anyway, he overhead me speaking about the murder and your 'lack of being on time'. I need you to silence him before he can tell anyone. Do it tonight as fast as possible."

"Now THAT will be fun. I will make sure that guy never sees the crack of dawn."


End file.
